


All the Pain of Yesterday

by JasnNCarly



Series: Lucky Spencer and His Loves [8]
Category: General Hospital
Genre: F/M, ten sentences
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-20
Updated: 2011-02-20
Packaged: 2020-06-28 08:42:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19808749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JasnNCarly/pseuds/JasnNCarly
Summary: Gia earns her spot in the life of Lucky and his kids.





	All the Pain of Yesterday

**Forgive:** After yet another relationship failed him, Lucky had been drained of all mercy and vowed to stop taking the risks to be in love.  
  
 **Last:** When the ceremony of Maxie’s wedding went off smoothly, he wondered if he was the only one who saw there could never be a happiness that endured through all.  
  
 **Glass:** It was by accident that he saw Gia; her lips forming a smirk as she shooed away one dress and signaled the fashion army around her to bring another contender.  
  
 **Life:** Lucky was uncertain of his approach, feeling like an absolute stranger, until she raced towards him, a long lost comfort, and embraced him with warmth he was positive only she possessed.  
  
 **Scare:** They easily brushed off the first kiss, refusing to acknowledge it after the fact, yet the second had left them both clueless about how to proceed.  
  
 **Before:** Though she hated Elizabeth in the past, Gia experienced a sick satisfaction when her enemy expressed her dislike to Lucky, “You really want _her_ around our sons?”  
  
 **Game:** Gia loved nothing more than seeing the lust brewing in his blue gaze as she modeled for him, determined to make Lucky believe that one woman could belong solely to him and appreciate that position with her whole being.  
  
 **Forget:** Gia needed him to believe her as said the three words which had wounded him so deeply in the past, vowing she would never use it against him; Lucky simply tried to do this for her.  
  
 **Message:** Her maneuvering in crisis had saved his son and, when they reunited, she handed his child over with a tearful assurance, “I’d protect him with my life.”  
  
 ***Exception:** Whispers of doubt had haunted him as he took a stand in front of the crowd; all of which were muted by her megawatt smile that assured him this was the love he had gotten right.


End file.
